


agree to disagree?

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Yuto presents a strong argument to Wooseok about why pineapple shouldn't be on pizza.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Series: sonnets of fluff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 23





	agree to disagree?

**Author's Note:**

> I have an Italian friend who once almost screamed at me because I said I wanted to try pineapple on pizza.

“And that is why pineapple shouldn’t be on pizza! It’s an abomination if I ever heard one! Do you understand now Wooseok?” 

Yuto looked to where his boyfriend was sitting to see his reaction but instead of concentrating, the younger was just sitting there with a smile on his face while he stared at Yuto.

“What are you smiling about?”

“It’s so cute,” Wooseok got up and held Yuto’s hands before moving his face closer to the Japanese boy’s face, “when you get so worked up about something Yuto.”

“You idiot,” Yuto said, trying to hide the smile on his face, “you didn’t listen to a word I said did you?”

“Oh no I did,” Wooseok wrapped his arms around Yuto’s waist and brought the other closer, “but I’m still gonna eat pineapple pizza.” Wooseok punctuated his sentence with a kiss on Yuto’s cheek.

“I hate you,” Yuto said, hiding his face in Wooseok’s shoulder.

“Yeah I can tell from the blush on your face,” Wooseok said with a laugh in his voice.


End file.
